


You are my country

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really am weak without you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my country

**Author's Note:**

> Set during D18’s “tutoring period” together in the Varia Arc.

Romario knew that it was training day because Dino Cavallone always tumbled out of bed and made a mess out of his bathroom in an attempt to dress himself without assistance from any of his men. He took his usual position by the doorway, rattling off Dino’s schedule to him as the blond rushed (tripped his way) across his room in the usual pre-departure rush. Dino was only half-listening to him, but it was not a problem: Romario could always politely remind his boss when he was knocked to the ground by another one of Hibari Kyouya’s relentless assaults and therefore had no choice but to pay full attention to whatever Romario had to say.

 

“…And that is all for the moment, boss. Shall we go?”

 

“Yep! Oh, and Romario?”

 

“What is it s—”

 

Dino went up and tiptoe and kissed Romario on the lips before the man could finish his sentence. The blond Mafioso beamed. “I really am weak without you,” was all he said before clapping Romario on the shoulder and leaving the room.

 

Romario was not given enough time to get over his shock, because a telltale crash told him that Dino had fallen down the stairs and would probably need his help again.


End file.
